Simplify the following expression: ${k+2-5+3k}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {k + 3k} + {2 - 5}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {4k} + {2 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4k} {-3}$ The simplified expression is $4k-3$